Could this be love?
by Jaya
Summary: Her mother missing, Ami does something silly, and ends up in trouble of the Negaverse kind. NOTE: This is just a working title, it may change soon. AN added
1. Chapter 1

Title: Could This Be Love? (1/?)   
Author: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury belongs to her very lovely creators and so does   
General Zoicite, ditto for the mention of the other Generals/scouts. And   
anyone who I've missed.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Summary: Her mother missing, Ami does something silly, and ends up in trouble  
of the Negaverse kind.  
Note: This is the first chapter of a new series, as an effort to get around   
the great big bloody writers WALL (not block) I am suffering from. Hopefully,  
this will give me idea's for Memory fades, but until then that series is on   
hold. Oh, and I prefer Ami spelt like this, and I never like the last name   
Anderson, so Ami has her Japanese name, but everyone else has their other   
name with Japanese last name. Oh, and Zoicite is a man, and hasn't had a   
relationship (of the sexual kind) with Kunzite for a while. None of the Generals are dead.  
  
*********************  
Could this be love?  
*********************  
Chapter 1  
***********  
  
  
Ami shivered, her back pressed up against a cupboard door in her apartment.  
She had been so stupid in the last battle, and now He was in her house.  
  
Peering slightly around the corner, she could see long blonde slightly-  
curling hair, and a figure, outlined by the light that she always left on in  
the hallway when her mother wasn't home.  
  
Her mother. Dr Mizuno had dissappeared weeks before, when coming back from a   
conference. Ami's friends didn't know this, but Ami's father had found out   
about his seperated wife's dissappearance, and had been sending money into   
Ami's bank account for school fee's, bills, and general living costs, food,   
etc.  
  
But, the last battle.  
  
After the hideous monster had been turned back into a human, and Zoicite had  
left, spitting curses as he had vanished, Ami, wanting to analyse the scene   
more, had been the last to leave.  
  
Eventually, rolling her neck as it had stiffened in her lack of movement,   
Mercury banished her screen, and absently rubbed under her tiara, just   
stopping short of lifting it off. Then she sighed, putting her computer away,  
and her tiara back, and looking to find a deserted alleyway the turn back   
into Ami.  
  
  
*  
  
Zoicite leaned over the top of the building to watch as the girl he knew as   
Sailor Mercury walked into it. He had no idea what had possesed him to follow  
the scout, but now something was happening.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, and her clothing began to shimmer. The light   
covered her whole body, and when it finished, she was wearing a school fuku,   
rather than a sailor scouts. The girl looked at her watch, sighed, and went   
to leave.   
  
Now, how was he to find out who she was?  
  
*  
  
Ami arrived home, finally shaking off the creepy feeling that someone had   
been watching her. After all, who would want to watch the non-pretty   
brainiac Ami Mizuno? She opened her appartment, and put some left overs in   
the microwave. She was far to tired for cooking tonight.  
  
*  
  
Zoicite leant against the wall nonchalantly, waiting for one of the other   
generals to walk by, which was inevietable, considering all of their   
residences were past him, and he was blocking the entryway. He'd reported to   
Beryl. Ugh, who in their right mind had ever made her a Queen of anything?   
She had the most irritating non-pleasing voice, no whine, he'd ever heard.   
And she came up with some of the stupidest questions when you were giving a   
report. The thing was, Metallia supported her as Queen, and as long as that   
was going on, Beryl would be the (if incompitent) Ruler of the Negaverse.   
Facing facts, even Jadeite, with all of his impatience, or Nephrite with his   
head in the clouds attitude, would make far better rulers than Beryl.  
  
Speak of the devil "Nephrite," Zoicite called out, bringing the auburn haired  
general's attention to him.   
  
"What?" Nephrite asked, half preoccupied by his own thoughts.  
  
"I was wondering if all schools in Jubaan had the same uniform?" Zoicite   
said, not being able to think of a better way to phrase it.  
  
Nephrite, strangely enough rolled his eyes. "No, they all have different   
uniforms." He said, before giving Zoicite a long look, and striding away,   
muttering something about plans that Beryl had ruined.  
  
So, now all he had to do was find someone with the same uniform as Mercury   
did.  
  
*  
  
Ami sighed, she'd been SO tired that she hadn't got any extra work done, and  
now she'd have to do her extra reading in school, instead of doing her   
calculations on the Mercury computer. Bother.  
  
*  
  
Zoicite lurked (because that is the only way one can describe that pose)   
against a wall near the Crown Arcade. He saw a girl with reddish brown hair   
walk past, wearing a uniform exactly like Mercury's. Zoicite was dressed in   
a button down green shirt, and a pair of brown pants. A pair of glasses   
rested on his nose.   
  
"Excuse me, miss!" He called out, pushing himself away from the wall.  
  
"Yes?" The girl asked, her accent was vaugely irritating.  
  
"I'm looking for a good school to send my daughter to. I know all the schools  
in Jubaan are good, but my daughter, well, she doesn't want to wear an ugly   
uniform. And she saw a uniform like yours on someone else, and liked it, and   
wanted to know what school you went to, so she could enrol. SO can you please  
tell me what school you go to?" He was babbling, he knew he was babbling,   
but eventually he managed to stop.  
  
"I go to Crossroads Junior High." The girl said, with a smile. "I hope your   
daughter comes to our school. Well, I've got to go, or I'm going to be late."   
She said beginning to walk again.  
  
Zoicite waved and smiled, he knew Mercury's school, he knew what she looked   
like, and he could guess that she was probably the same age as the girl he'd  
just spoken to. Well all he'd have to do was hack into the school computer,   
and he'd find a match.  
  
*  
  
He'd found it. It had been hideously easy to break into the school's server,  
and run through student files. Ami Mizuno. It had her address and everything,  
well. He was going to pay Miss Mercury a visit tonight.  
  
*  
  
Ami was stuck, if she left the momentary safety of the cupboards, he would   
get her. If she transformed, he could kill her in the precious seconds it   
took. If she called the others her could hear. So what was she supposed to   
do? An IQ of more than 300 and she had no idea what was going to happen. Or   
even how Zoicite found out who she was, where she lived. Her friends didn't   
even know that she lived alone now, she hadn't told, them, and now it was to   
late.  
  
She leant back more into the cupboard, and it creaked. Great. And now she'd   
probably given away her position to an enemy. Ami closed her eyes, in   
anticipation of an attack. Nothing, no bright lights ot anything.  
  
*  
  
Zoicite grinned, he knew where she was now. Summoning a small glowing   
crystal, he threw it into the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
The crystal landed, and Ami stared at it, and tried to edge around it to run.  
The crystal emitted a gas that Ami couldn't help but inhale. Gasping, she   
pitched forward, towards the crystal.   
  
The last thing she saw was a pair of amused green eyes, and then nothing.   
Blessed, blessed silence.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Thoughts anyone? I know where this is going, but I would like a Beta, anyone  
willing to do this for me, please contact me.  
  
Jaya 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Could This Be Love? (2/?)   
Author: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury belongs to her very lovely creators and so does   
General Zoicite, ditto for the mention of the other Generals/scouts. And   
anyone who I've missed.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Summary: Now stuck in the Negaverse, what is a girl to do?  
Note: This is the second chapter of a new series, which is an effort to get   
around the great big bloody writers WALL (not block) I am suffering from.   
Hopefully, this will give me idea's for Memory fades, but until then that   
series is on hold. Oh, and I prefer Ami spelt like this, and I never like the  
last name Anderson, so Ami has her Japanese name, but everyone else has their  
other name with Japanese last name. Oh, and Zoicite is a man, and hasn't had  
a relationship (of the sexual kind) with Kunzite for a while. None of the   
Generals are dead.  
Dedication: To my first three reviewers on this fic; Kaze no beru, Melete and  
Pupetta. You are all brilliant!  
  
*********************  
Could this be love?  
*********************  
Chapter 2  
***********  
  
Zoicite waited a few minutes before striding over and into the kitchen.   
Mercury was sprawled on the floor, there was the crystal, and there lying   
beside her was...was that a transformation wand? Zoicite shrugged, pocketed   
the wand and crystal, and hoisted the unconcious girl into his arms. He   
dissapeared, and the apartment was as if no one had been in the apartment for  
a long time.  
  
He reappeared floating in his bedroom. He unceremoniously dumped her on the   
bed.  
  
Zoicite looked with distaste at her current clothing, and changed it with a   
flick of his fingers to a long dress. Long dresses were harder to run in.   
Then with another flick of his fingers, and some magic, she was all tied up,   
so it didn't matter if she woke up while he was gone. Anyway, he had her   
transformation wand, what could she do to him?  
  
Changing to a new uniform, he left to go get some food.  
  
*  
  
She was lying on something soft, but for some reason she was still really   
uncomfortable. Okay Ami, what is the squareroot of four hundred and thirty   
six multiplied by three? Sixty-two point six four one. Okay, brain works at   
least. Can't hear or smell anything, but that means nothing, there may be   
nothing to hear or smell. Now, open those beautiful blue eyes of ours.  
  
Ami's eyes opened, and her vision hesitantly swam into focus. Eyes work,   
pretty much. Pity there's not much to see.  
  
The room was cream, and everything else was either blue or green. Fair   
enough, someone obviously liked those colours.  
  
Ami tilted her head so she could look down the length of her body. Oh, reason  
why she was uncomfortable: She was in a body binding wrap of ropes, and under  
the ropes was a pretty blue dress.   
  
Great. A dress.  
  
That was really going to help her escape from here.  
  
And not only was it a dress, it was a _long_ dress. As in, one that would   
touch the floor if she stood up. This was fun.  
  
Now, where was she?  
  
Last thing she remembered was blacking out in her kitchen, Zoicite by the   
door. He'd probably taken her....to the Negaverse. Brilliant.  
  
So, why was she in a room, and not in shackles before the 'Mighty and   
Powerful' (note sarcasm) Queen Beryl. Or alternatively in a dungeon or being  
attacked by a large group of youma.  
  
Not that she _wanted_ to do any of the above activities, and wearing a   
comfortable dress whilst at the same time tied up on a bed was preferrable,   
but really. What could she do in this position?  
  
It was a hard question.  
  
"I can become Mercury." She said softly a few minutes later. She gestured   
with a hand, expecting her wand to fall into it. Nothing. Frowning at her   
lack of success, she called it again, with her mind. Still nothing.  
  
But hadn't she been playing with something, as she tried to figure out how to  
get away in the kitchen?  
  
Oh, God, she'd been playing with her transformation wand! She must have   
dropped it, and Zoicite must have picked it up. Damn, even Serena was yet to   
do something this stupid. Even though her Prince had been taken from her, she  
still had yet to be captured by the enemy. Mercury was the brains of the   
Sailor Senshi, and yet she was the one who managed to be caught off guard,   
and captured.   
  
This was so embarrasing.  
  
It was like being caught in a towel by someone who you really did not want to  
see you without clothing.  
  
Although lucky for Ami, she'd finished dressing a few minutes before Zoicite   
arrived in her apartment. THAT would have been something of nighmare   
proportions. Being caught by _Zoicite_, and having to do all of the things,   
like hiding, in nothing but a towel. Ugh.  
  
At least however, she hadn't been caught by one of the other Generals, like   
Jadeite or something. The man was too damned creepy for her tastes. One look,  
was all it took to be all to glad when the youma is gone, you can leave and   
not see him again for a while.  
  
Geez, she hoped she didn't run into Jadeite before she escaped.  
  
Damn it. Where was Zoicite?! She needed to go to the bathroom.   
  
*  
  
Zoicite walked back to his rooms whistling jauntily. This was so out of   
character for him that all of the youma on cleaning detail quickly finished   
what they were doing and left. He was being unpredictable again.  
  
He adjusted the wards on his residence so he could enter, before walking   
through as if through a regular doorway.  
  
He'd been getting weird looks from some of his fellow Generals all night.   
After all, they couldn't quite remember the last time he had been in such a   
good mood.  
  
The things that had made his day so great was that he had:  
A) Captured Sailor Mercury AKA Ami Mizuno  
B) Had her transformation wand  
C) Hadn't had to see Beryl for more than twenty-four hours.  
Oh and D) Not been approached by any of the other Generals or Youma.  
  
He walked into his bedroom, and stared. Mercury was still on his bed, but now  
she was not only awake, but furious. Her eyes were like lazers burning into   
him.  
  
"And did you have a nice time?" She asked with deceptive sweetness. Had her   
friends seen her now they would not have known her.  
  
Zoicite was not fooled. "Adequate." he said with a shrug. "Are you okay?" He  
asked, feigning concern. "You look quite uncomfortable there."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. "Well what do you expect? I'm tied up, and I wish you   
would untie me."  
  
Zoicite's eyes narrowed. "And just why would I want to do that when I have   
you at my mercy?" he stated, walking around to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Well, I need to use the bathroom." Ami said, effectively hiding all traces   
of embarrasment at having to say such a thing to her captor.  
  
"Oh." Zoicite thought about it for a few minutes, before releasing her bonds,  
and quickly snapping a bracelet on her. "Well, this is a piece of technology  
I just designed recently. During daylight hours you cannot do a thing to harm  
me, the bracelet wont let you." He said brightly, smiling slightly. "And at   
night...well pretty much the same thing happens." Zoicite gave a little   
smile, and his eyes turned warm and wicked. He had avoided saying all the   
other things that the bracelet could do. If she overstepped her bounds, he   
could just show her.  
  
"Can I please go now?" Ami asked impatiently. At his nod, and direction   
towards an ajoining door, Ami walked as quickly as she could towards it,   
holding up the hem of her dress so she didn't trip up and go sprawling. That  
would probably be even more embarrassing than her present situation.  
  
Closing the door behind her, and locking it, Ami sat down on the toilet,   
wishing that the others would come and rescue her.  
  
Oh wait, the others! Ami cursed herself mentally, she hadn't even thought of   
contacting them on her communicator. She finished with the toilet, and   
quietly washed her hands. Sitting herself down on the benchtop, she pulled   
out her communicator, and pressed the all-call button.  
  
Strangely enough only Mina answered. "Hey girl, what's up?" Mina asked,   
smiling at her friend.  
  
"Mina, I've been captured by Zoicite! I'm in the Negaverse, and I don't have  
my transformation wand." Ami whispered into the communicator.  
  
Mina's face immediately became concerned. "Do you know where you are?" She   
asked, trying to keep her voice down as well, when she noticed Ami was   
whispering.  
  
"No, I could find out if I had the Mercury computer, but it's in my senshi   
fuku."  
Ami looked up in worry as Zoicite began to bang on the door, and call out for  
her. "I've got to go, he's trying to....aaaahh." Ami cried out as the door   
swung open, and she shoved her communicator back into her interdimensional   
pocket. She cried out because her ankle suddenly and inexplicably gave way,   
and she pitched forward onto the floor as Zoicite entered.  
  
"We really have to stop meeting like this." She murmurred weakly. "People   
will start to talk."  
  
"Hand it over." Zoicite demanded, hand out.   
  
"What?" Ami asked, feigning confusion.  
  
"The communicator. You were talking to someone, give it to me."  
  
"I was talking to myself." Ami lied, the look on the Generals face made her   
realize he knew she was lying.  
  
He smiled cruelly, leant down, and put pressure on her bad foot. "I don't   
think so Miss Mercury." He said. "You called the other person Mina, and I   
distinctly heard two very different female voices. He paused for a second,   
thinking. "That and my computer picked up your conversation." He finished   
with a nasty grin. "Well? I'm waiting." He said, innocently exerting more   
pressure on he bad foot.  
  
Ami could have fainted at the pain. "No." she ground out.  
  
"Oh sorry." Zoicite said, not looking sorry at all. He leaned around behind   
her. "You know," He whispered silkily. "I could heal that for you, and you   
might even be able to leave my rooms whilst you're here. If..."  
  
"If?" Ami asked, the pain beginning to abate a bit as Zoicite eased his   
weight.  
  
"You give me your communicator. After all, it's well nigh useless now, isn't  
it Ami. I know about it, I can block your transmissions from getting   
through." He shrugged suddenly, sliding around in front of her again.   
"You're choice though; keep your communicator, be confined to bed, and in   
pain, and not even be rescued for your troubles." With another shrug of his   
shoulders, he looked at her again, really looked at her. "Oh, and don't   
imagine I'll be able to keep your presence a secret for long, at some stage   
you're going to have to see Queen Beryl or one of the other Generals or   
heaven forbid." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Prince Darien. And unless   
you can stand on your own two feet, you wont stand a chance."  
  
Ami shivered, not from the cold, but from the bleak picture presented for her  
perusal. She was in the enemy camp with no friends, and no back-up coming.   
She had no illusions that she was anything but the weakest Senshi, but   
without her wand or computer she was helpless. Shakily she extended a hand,   
"fine." she said, calling the communicator back to it. Closing her eyes to   
the sight, and turning her head away, Zoicite took it.  
  
Ami's eyes jolted open in surprise at the swooping motion as Zoicite scooped   
her up in his arms, and taking her back into the bedroom. Putting her on the  
bed more carefully this time, he lifted up the hem of her skirt to examine   
the injury. Her ankle was swollen. He probed it dispassionately with delicate  
fingers. "Just a sprain." He said by way of diagniosis. He used her strength  
as well as some of his own to bring down the swelling, and take the pain   
away. "There." He said. "Try flexing it now."  
  
Ami pointed her toes experimentally, then brought it back towards her.   
  
Nothing.  
  
"It's better." She said in surprise. More that he had lived up to his promise  
than anything else. It didn't really fit in with her perception of Beryl's   
evil Generals, actually living up to promises. And promises made to Senshi,   
their enemies to boot.  
  
Zoicite was suddenly very distant looking. "There is a small kitchen through   
the left door, at the end of the hall. You know where the bathroom is. You   
will not enter any locked doors, and I reccomend you stay in my quarters   
until I say so. After all." He said with a smirk. "The other generals   
quarters are near mine, and there are youma around, and you wouldn't want to   
run into any of them untransformed now would you?" He stretched a bit, his   
muscles feeling tight after the healing. "I reccomend you not try to hurt me   
or even think about hurting me. After all, next time I do not think I will   
heal your minor injuries, and then you would be in trouble."  
  
He stood. "I've things to do, I'll show you to your room when I get back.   
Feel free to help yourself to some dinner." Zoicite, didn't wait for her to   
answer, and dissappeared in a scattering of rose petals.  
  
*Damn I need to do something about my entrance.* Was his last thought before   
he was gone.  
  
"What do I do now?" Ami sighed, before going to find out if the 'meal' would   
be as bad as she expected.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Another chapter finished! Hurrah! Thoughts anyone? I know where this is   
going, but I would like a Beta, anyone willing to do this for me, please   
contact me.  
  
Jaya 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Could This Be Love? (3/?)   
Author: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury belongs to her very lovely creators and so does   
General Zoicite, ditto for the mention of the other Generals/scouts. And   
anyone who I've missed.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Summary: Being stuck under a bed is not fun. And a romantic interlude.  
Note: This is the third chapter of a new series, which is an effort to get   
around the great big bloody writers WALL (not block) I am suffering from.   
Hopefully, this will give me idea's for Memory fades, but until then that   
series is on hold. Oh, and I prefer Ami spelt like this, and I never like the  
last name Anderson, so Ami has her Japanese name, but everyone else has their  
other name with Japanese last name. Oh, and Zoicite is a man, and hasn't had  
a relationship (of the sexual kind) with Kunzite for a while. None of the   
Generals are dead.  
Dedication: To my first three reviewers on this fic; Kaze no beru, Melete and  
Pupetta. You are all brilliant!  
  
To the person that asked, a Beta reader is a proof reader.  
  
*********************  
Could this be love?  
*********************  
Chapter 3  
***********  
  
  
It had been six days since he'd kidnapped the girl. And still she refused to   
tell him the names of the other senshi. Still, from a few off-hand comments   
Mercury had made, he should be thankful that he'd grabbed her, and NOT any of  
the other scouts.  
  
It was bizarre, Kunzite had been unusually quiet recently. At meal times, and  
when the Generals had to do things together. And he'd caught him observing   
him at bizarre times, like when Beryl had made Zoicite go over the details of  
he last fight with the sailor senshi *again*.   
  
Good grief, did the woman ever shut up? And in the middle of Beryl ranting,   
he'd looked away to find Kunzite studying him with the most...oddest   
expression. And even if Kunzite HAD wanted to stare at him for some reason,   
he used to be better at doing it unobserved....  
  
Oh well, it was another thing to ponder on another dreary Negaverse day.  
  
*  
  
Ami had reading in Zoisite's bedroom when it happened. Although she had her   
own room now, she still spent an alarming amount of time in his room. Of   
course it was because Zoicite for some reason had an amazing amount of   
classic novels in his room. And she of course enjoyed reading.  
  
That was it, of course it had nothing to do with the fact that Zoicite was   
when you got down to it, rather good looking. And hadn't done anything really  
mean to her since the day when he threatened her. But he was evil, and he was  
supposed to threaten people like Ami, wasn't he?  
  
She'd felt the wards move slightly to admit someone into the quarters. Ami   
had moved to go and greet the person whom she assumed was Zoicite when she   
heard it.  
  
The tread of someone much taller and heavier than the General whom had   
captured her. Someone who had a cloak that swished against his clothing as   
he moved.  
  
Ami quickly dove, book and all, under the bed. Making sure all of her body   
and dress could not be seen, she froze as the person walked in. What were   
they doing in Zoicite's rooms anyway? Hadn't Zoicite told her that she was   
'safe' (Safe? Anywhere in the Negaverse?) in his rooms, in that no one else   
would enter.  
  
Obviously someone had. All she could see were a pair of grey pants and boots,  
along with a cloak. That was enough though.  
  
Kunzite. For some baffling reason, the name still evoked feelings of anger   
and envy in her.  
  
Wait a minute! Still? She didn't even know the guy, how could she 'still'   
feel envious of him?! It didn't make any sense at all.  
  
And when was he going to leave? She must have been under the bed for at least  
twenty minutes! And it was DAY TIME so Zoicite wouldn't be back for HOURS   
yet!   
  
Ami stifled a groan as she realized how long she could be stuck under the   
bed. And she couldn't even read under there, because there wasn't enough   
light.  
  
*  
  
Kunzite searched to find what had made Zoicite so....different lately. There   
had to be SOMETHING that made him so odd. He'd been whistling. WHISTLING a   
few days previous!  
  
There was something very unnatural about Zoicite whistling. After all, they'd  
been together as a couple for a few centuries, and he had never so much as   
displayed a tiny musical ability. Then suddenly, he starts whistling in the   
corridors. It was the kind of thing to put the youma off their work, and   
floors really did need to be scrubbed regularly to achieve that sparkle that   
you could see your face in.  
  
So he was stuck resorting to going through his ex-lovers possessions to find   
out what had changed so radically in Zoicites life. Little did he know that   
the 'object' of his search was a person who was not only a Sailor Senshi, but  
lying, bored stiff, under his ex-lovers bed.  
  
*  
  
Ami was bored to tears. It had been more than an hour now, much more, and he   
still didn't appear to be leaving. It took a lot of effort NOT to sigh, when   
he apparently went over to look at the bookcase again.  
  
THIS was the man whom they had feared more than the other Generals? This was   
so BORING! Where was Zoicite? Where was he? She was going to have to kill him  
later if this kept up.   
  
Hang on, she couldn't. Damn Zoicite and his stupid gadgets! She couldn't even  
pummel him for putting her through this new form of excruciating torture. Who  
would have thought it?  
  
Not her that was for certain.  
  
Ami sighed inaudibly and since she wasn't allowed to think about hurting   
Zoicite, she decided to come up with ways to torture Kunzite instead.  
  
Now there was a task that would keep her going for a while.  
  
*  
  
An hour and a half later, Ami was beginning to run out of ideas without   
repeating. She was up to one involving Kunzite and a cheese grater, when   
Kunzite suddenly strode from the room, and she felt the wards lift and close.  
  
After waiting a few minutes Ami climbed out, threw her book on the bedside   
table, and flopped onto the bed, face-down. She let out a scream, muffling   
the noise with a pillow.  
  
Three hours. THREE. And had been stuck under a BED of all things.  
  
When Zoicite got home she was going to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
And Ami was so angry that she didn't realize that She'd just called Zoicite's  
quarters 'home'.  
  
*  
  
Zoicite was feeling....chipper. He hadn't had to see Beryl all day, he also   
hadn't had to see Kunzite, so no weird looks. He was happy, he was really   
pleased, and all it had taken was the capture of one Sailor Mercury.  
  
It had been a good day.  
  
What a pity it was that it wasn't going to hold much longer.  
  
He entered his quarters, reset the seals, and went to his bedroom. He was   
mildly surprised to see Ami, sitting on his bed, hands folded demurely in her  
lap.  
  
This was vaguely disturbing, but he couldn't quite figure out why.  
  
"Did you have a nice day?" Ami asked. Zoicite now knew that something was   
definately wrong. Her voice was carefully neutral, no emotions whatsoever.  
  
"It was okay." He replied cautiously. "How was yours?"  
  
Ami's eyes flashed, and Zoicite realized that he'd asked a bad question.  
"I am so glad you asked." She purred. (Purred? Ami?) "Well, the morning was   
okay, and everything was brilliant until just after lunch when I was reading   
in here. And then someone lets themselves through the wards. I figured out in  
time that it wasn't you, and hid under the bed." She pouted unconciously.   
"Do you know who the mystery guest was?" Ami asked, getting angry, and   
allowing her emotions free reign. "Why none other than your ex-flame, General  
Kunzite!"  
  
Ami stood up, and began to pace, so she wouldn't possibly lose it and strike   
Zoicite. After all, she didn't want to collapse again.  
  
Zoicite found his voice after working his jaw a few times. "What was he doing  
in here?" He asked, bewildered. What on earth had he been doing in his   
bedroom?  
  
"I don't know? Looking for something I guess." She said with a shrug. "And I   
don't think he found it either."  
  
Zoicite tilted his head up suddenly. "Why would you say that?" He asked,   
curious as to why Kunzite had invaded his privacy, and to what this girl's   
opinion of it was.  
  
"He searched, and searched before leaving empty-handed." She said. Her pout   
grew more pronounced. "Zoicite, do you know how long he was here for?" Ami   
asked in a mild tone of voice, puppy dog eyes looking at him.  
  
"No," Zoicite said. "How long?"  
  
Ami spun around to face him again, in the middle of her pacing. "He was in   
here for more than three HOURS. I was stuck under _your_ bed for more than   
three hours! I couldn't read because it was too dark, and after the first   
hour and a half I didn't have anything to do! So I thought of painful ways   
to torture and kill him. And then finally, FINALLY another one and a half   
hours later, he finally left. And I couldn't believe that your wards would   
have been bad enough that mmm..." The rest of her rant was cut off as Zoicite  
gave in to the temptation she presented, and kissed her, hard. He curled his  
arm around her waist, and the other went to hold her head in place, so she   
couldn't break away.  
  
Ami was shocked more than anything, and her first instinct was to shove him   
away. However new feelings were coming to the fore, and soon she REALLY   
didn't want to shove him away. If anything, she wanted to pull him closer.   
Ah, a lot closer. This was wrong. It had to be wrong! He was the enemy.  
  
But at the same time, it felt oh so right.  
  
All the time however, her mind was trying to get a message through to the   
part of Ami that was really enjoying itself. After all, she hadn't really   
kissed that many boys, and this one was rather good at it.  
  
When Zoicite stopped kissing her, and pulled his mouth away, the calm   
analytical part of Ami was satisfied. The enemy had stopped kissing the   
Senshi of Mercury, and everthing would be fine. This line of thought   
continued until Zoicite somehow got her to sit down on the bed, and began to   
nibble the column of her neck.  
  
Now, some people believe that we have an angelic and a demonic version of   
ourselves that form our concience. The angelic one was trying to tell Ami   
that she did not want this _absolutely gorgeous evil general nibbling on her   
neck, because it is very irresponsible_ and the devil was just cheering as   
_Ami Mizuno, the good girl who did what her parents told her and got good   
grades_ was allowing one of her enemy's, and technically captor, to ah, have  
fun with her. Not that she was complaining or anything.  
  
Finally Ami's 'angel' stuck her foot in the doorway of Ami's mind, and   
started shouting orders. It took exactly five minutes and twenty six seconds  
for these orders to get through. They also coincided with the fact that   
Zoicite had gotten bored with her neck, and ran a hand experimentally along   
her thigh. While at the same time, kissing her on the mouth again.  
  
Ami's eyes shot open, and she scooted backwards, pushing him off her. She   
stood, gaping at him for a few minutes, before turning tail, and running for   
her room, and bolting the door behind her.  
  
Breathing heavily, she sat down at the dressing table. She looked into the   
mirror at her reflection. Her eyes had a soft purply tinge to them, her lips  
were bruised, hair in disarray from him running his hands through it. And her  
neck...her neck and collar bone had marks on it. God he'd given her a hickey.  
Correction. He'd given her many hickey's.  
  
But why was he doing this. Why had he even kissed her?  
  
Oh Goddess, what was happening to her?  
  
He'd kissed her, and she'd enjoyed it.   
  
Hell, he'd done more than simply just kiss her, and she'd been set to let him  
do more!  
  
*Ami.* her inner voice said mockingly. *you are in deep deep trouble.*  
  
Was she ever.  
  
*  
  
Zoicite looked moodily at the door Ami had run out of moments before. He was   
in trouble, he knew. He had a scout, and hadn't told. And everything would   
have been fine.  
  
But.  
  
Whatever had possessed him to kiss her?  
  
Whatever it was, he was in trouble now.  
  
Things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Another chapter finished! Hurrah! Thoughts anyone? I know where this is   
going, but I would like a Beta, anyone willing to do this for me, please   
contact me.  
  
Jaya 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Could This Be Love? (4/?)   
Author: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury belongs to her very lovely creators and so does   
General Zoicite, ditto for the mention of the other Generals/scouts. And   
anyone who I've missed.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Summary: Confrontations and understandings. And the Past.  
Note: This is the fourth chapter of a new series, which is an effort to get   
around the great big bloody writers WALL (not block) I am suffering from. Uh,  
sorry for putting the wrong Rating on the first few chapters.  
Hopefully, this will give me idea's for Memory fades, but until then that   
series is on hold. Oh, and I prefer Ami spelt like this, and I never like the  
last name Anderson, so Ami has her Japanese name, but everyone else has their  
other name with Japanese last name. Oh, and Zoicite is a man, and hasn't had  
a relationship (of the sexual kind) with Kunzite for a while. None of the   
Generals are dead.  
Dedication: To Kaze no beru, My first and most enthusiastic reviewer.  
  
*********************  
Could this be love?  
*********************  
Chapter 4  
***********  
  
  
Zoicite sighed, Ami had locked herself in her room more than two hours   
previously, and it did not look like she planned on leaving her quarters too   
soon.  
  
Of course he _could_ just destroy the door or just appear in her room, but   
that would probably make things worse, and that would probably be a bad idea   
in the scheme of his continued survival.  
  
Powers or no, most women could be devious when they wanted revenge on an   
erring member of the opposite sex. Past experience told him that once Ami   
had....huh? Ami couldn't have done anything to him! He'd only just met...okay  
caught her recently.  
  
You can't have memories of something that never happened, Zoicite! Dreams   
nonwithstanding, you do not know this girl, and the way you are going you   
never will!  
  
Zoicite sighed, pouted at the door, then left his quarters to go see Kunzite,  
still using his regular transportation of rose petals. The roses reformed   
themselves and placed them on Ami's bed.  
  
After all, whether or not his dreams were real, he knew that it took some   
MAJOR crawling to make it up to most upset females.  
  
His parting thought was simple. *I'm going on a Kunzite hunt*  
  
*  
  
Ami knew she was losing it when she distinctly heard in her mind,   
  
*I'm going on a Kunzite hunt.*  
*I'm going on a Kunzite hunt.*  
*I'm going to catch a big one.*  
*I'm going to catch a big one.*  
*I'm not scared.*  
*I'm not scared.*  
*What a beautiful day.*  
*What a beautiful day.*  
*Oh-oh*  
*Oh-oh*  
  
*Ami, you are losing it.* She told herself sternly, looking in the mirror.   
She hadn't moved in about two hours, and she was kind of scared that Zoicite  
would just barge into the room.  
  
But she wanted him to, right? Ami mentally kicked herself, no she did not   
want to see that evil, vile, gorgeous, sexy, green-eyed hunk of a Negaverse   
General! Ami turned slightly pink. HAD that thought really been her own? It   
had sounded suspiciously like Mina's....  
  
In the mirror she saw a bunch of beautiful pink roses building themselves up  
from scratch. Finally, ten perfect blooms, wrapped with a white ribbon were   
arranged on her bed.  
  
What the?  
  
Ami silently rose from the dresser, and unsteadily made her way over to the   
bed. With trembling fingers, she took the card from where it rested in the   
bow.  
  
'I'm sorry,' The card began. 'forgive me?'  
  
Oh no, no no no! He was not going to get out of trouble with a bunch of   
flowers this time! No! He upset her to..often...  
  
Ami was bewildered, often? She'd only known him for a week! He'd never given  
her flowers before, she would have remembered.  
  
With a sigh, Ami drew her flowers to her and flopped bonelessly onto her bed,  
flowers in her hand.  
  
"I am so losing it." She moaned.  
  
First there was Zoicite.  
  
Then there was those stupid dreams that she was just about sure were memories  
from the Past. But if they were, Zoicite would NOT be in them.  
  
Would he?  
  
Suddenly, Ami wasn't so certain any more.  
  
*  
  
In direct opposition from his previous mood, Zoicite stalked along the   
corridors of the Negaverse, on the warpath..er, look, for Kunzite. And of   
course his reason for breaking into his rooms.  
  
And of course inadvertantly been the catalyst that caused him to kiss   
Mercury. Gods he'd been so stupid! Kissing her...  
  
He wouldn't be surprised if she avoided him from now on, a mean feat   
considering they were sharing living space at the moment. It wasn't as if Ami  
could move out considering no one else knew that she was there. And he   
couldn't leave because that would look suspicious.  
  
And he couldn't just let her GO could he?  
  
Okay Zoicite, lets just avoid that thought from now on.  
  
Suddenly he ran into the object of his search. Kunzite.  
  
It was time to get some answers.  
  
*  
  
Kunzite felt a strange emotion he did not feel very often.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Sure he'd broken into ex-lovers rooms, thoroughly searched the whole place,   
and then left, all without permission, but Zoicite wouldn't KNOW.  
  
It wasn't as if it were wrong if you didn't get caught, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Kunzite came out of his thoughts in time to see the object of his guilt.  
  
It was Zoicite, and boy did he look pissed. Face unusually dark as a   
thundercloud, Zoicite gave him a curt nod before speaking.  
  
"Kunzite. Can I have a word?"  
  
*  
  
"What were you doing in my quarters." The question was snapped out as soon as  
the pair were seated in a semi-private alcove.  
  
Kunzite tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
It did not work. Zoicite glared. "Did you honestly think that I, me of all   
people would not have any sort of surveillance on my own home? Me, you know   
I don't trust anyone here as far as I could throw them, and yet you act like  
I couldn't know you were in my place." He stood and began to pace, much in   
the way a young woman had done, naught but a few hours before. "We are no   
longer involved. We haven't been for a long time." Step, step. "And yet you   
feel the need to invite yourself into the place where I live. You of all   
people know how important privacy is here." He gestured angrily, indicating   
the Negaverse in general. "So what reason did you have for interfering with   
mine?"   
  
Zoicite seated himself, and took deep calming breaths, so as to not take a   
swing at not only his ex-flame, as Ami had put it, but also his superior as   
a General. A superior as it had always been. Always? where had that come   
from?  
  
No time now to ponder bizarre thoughts and apparent memories, as Kunzite   
began to answer.  
  
"I was...concerned." The words sounded strangely choked, as if Kunzite was   
having to force the words past a constricting throat. Well, knowing Kunzite,   
maybe he was. "You've been acting so differently lately, and if it's for an   
unacceptable reason, Beryl might kill you. You've heard what happened to   
General Amythest, what happened to her, not long before you came? She was   
executed, well, placed in eternal slumber, because she was in love with a   
soldier in the Earth Armies."  
  
Zoicite took another deep breath, craving a cigarette right then. He hadn't   
smoked in a very long time, but he just needed something in his fingers   
right then. "I'm fine." He said, when he was sure he wouldn't yell. "I'm just  
distracted because I've been working on something recently, and it takes most  
of my attention." Another few breaths, and Zoicite leaned up against the   
wall. "Although it's touching that you still worry about my welfare, please   
don't invade my home again." He stood, and took a few steps, before looking   
back.   
  
"Or I can promise you, you will not like the consequences." And he strode   
away.  
  
*  
  
Ami had allowed herself to leave her room, when she was sure that Zoicite had  
left.  
  
She went into the kitchen, trying not to think about the memories from the  
Past, from the Silver Millenium. She was sure now that he WAS in her   
memories. She didn't know how, but he wasn't with Beryl in her memories. In   
fact he appeared to be with Darien for some reason. Him and three others.  
  
She wasn't so naive to not recognize the other three. She'd seen Beryl luring  
them off one by one, until finally they all stood against the one whom they   
had sworn to protect.  
  
And now strangely enough, now fate had brought the five of them together   
again, on the opposite side ironically.  
  
But, they would not protect their Prince. Hell, their Prince remembered   
nothing than the poison apparently spread into his mind by the Queen of the   
Negaverse, and he knew no better than to let her continue to do it.  
  
It was such a mess.  
  
With a sigh, Ami went to the cupboard and took out some hot chocolate and   
Marshmallows. Who would have guessed that one of the dreaded and feared   
Negaverse Generals had a sweet tooth as bad as Serena's?  
  
She looked at the complete set of junk food in the pantry with a faint smile.  
He was just so.....complex.  
  
And She was beginning to fear that she loved him.  
  
Ami panicked as she felt the wards move. If it wasn't Zoicite this time she   
was so screwed. There was nowhere to hide in the kitchen!  
  
Her heart almost stopped as the kitchen door swung inwards, (as it was wont   
to do) and she froze like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car   
for the second time that day.  
  
Seeing it was only Zoicite, Ami allowed herself to relax slightly. No, she   
would not be dragged before Beryl today.  
  
*  
  
Feeling very tired suddenly, Zoicite was slightly surprised by the blue   
haired girl in his kitchen.  
  
More accurately, it was the older and more wary look in her eyes that made   
him glance again. But, she wasn't running, hadn't thrown the flowers back in   
his face, in fact they didn't even appear to be in the room. Hopefully that   
did not mean that she had destroyed them, or thrown them away.  
  
"How did it go?" Ami asked, her eyes still watching his every move.  
  
Zoicite made a face. "Kunzite said I was...different. That my difference made  
him concerned, he didn't want Beryl to oblitherate me." He was looking almost  
directly into her eyes. The wariness and older look didn't dissappear, rather  
it was joined by another emotion.  
  
Envy?  
  
As quickly as it appeared, it quickly was hidden and dissappeared. Her   
fathomless blue eyes held secrets that they had not held earlier in the day.  
  
Ami shook her hair back slightly, and the aged look dissappeared, leaving her  
a regular teenager. "Oh." She said, suddenly shy. "Thank you for the roses.   
They're very beautiful." Her eyes downcast, she looked up at him from beneath  
her eyelashes.  
  
It was absolutely bizarre, Ami did not act like this, She hadn't acted like   
this for such a long time.  
  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful Lady." Zoicite said, drawing her hand up   
to his mouth to kiss, suddenly feeling a sense of deja vu.   
  
"Why thank you sir." Ami said, with a shy smile. Her smile dropped off her   
face as both of them were suddenly dropped into a memory of the Past.  
  
**********  
The Past  
**********  
  
Ami sat, perched on a balcony reading a book. She had given up on trying to   
convince her Princess to study after the previous night's ball. All Sere   
would talk about was the ball, and how handsome the Prince of Earth, Darien,   
was how charming, how great his protectors were. Generals Kunzite, Jadeite   
and Nephrite.  
  
But where was the fourth? There was supposed to be FOUR protectors for the   
Prince of Earth, same as their own Princess.  
  
"And what's a beautiul Lady doing sitting all alone on such a gorgeous   
afternoon?" The masculine voice startled her, and much to her chagrine, Ami   
began to fall backwards. Hands grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her back  
up. When she was seated again, Ami flushed in embarrassment, as she looked up  
at her rescuer.  
  
"Reading." She said, turning away. Ami knew it was terribly rude, but she   
didn't know this man with blonde hair and green eyes, and when he found out   
who she was, she probably never would. This princess of Mercury was something  
of an outcast at court, not wishing to dance and make polite conversation   
with strangers.  
  
A shadow was cast over her, as the man looked at the book over her shoulder.  
"Ah, Socrates." He said, his voice a pleasant light tenor. "My name is   
Zoicite, please to meet you, Lady?" He paused, waiting for her to supply her   
name in the pause.  
  
Ami's mouth curved up slightly into a smile, and she peered up at him through  
her eye lashes. "Ami." She gave in to propriety and stood and curtseyed.   
"Pleased to make your acquaintance Lord Zoicite." She said.  
  
He bowed in response. "The pleasure's all mine. I didn't think that many   
people read Socrates, it's a joy to find others who read his works." His hand  
behind his back gestured, and then there was a long stemmed pink rose in it.  
"A token of my appreciation at finding another fan of literature." He said   
with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Ami said with a soft smile. "It really is very beautiful." She   
said, embarrassed again, ducking her head.  
  
Zoicite smiled. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful Lady."   
  
Ami was about to respond when they heard some running footsteps. A young   
girl, with blonde hair done up in the Royal style ran up. "Sorry for   
interupting your conversation, but Ami you have to come now! Raye is really   
angry."  
  
Ami sighed, and grabbed her book, managing to curtsey to Zoicite before   
Serena began to drag her off. "Thankyou for the flower Zoicite, it was nice   
meeting you!" She called.  
  
"It was nice meeting you as well Ami." Zoicite called back as she was dragged  
around the corner. He heard her voice getting softer as she was dragged away  
by her enthusiastic friend.  
  
"Serena! That really was rude."  
  
Zoicite, smiled in their direction before walking back into the palace.  
  
Maybe the moon wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
*********  
Present  
*********  
  
"What was that Lady Ami?" Zoicite asked, startled. Sure he'd had dreams, but   
never whilst he was still awake before!  
  
"That My Lord Zoicite, was the past." Ami said, watching curiously as his   
bearing changed, closer to the one in the dream. She did not notice however,   
as her own voice and bearing changed.  
  
"It was almost exactly like these dreams I've been having." he said, sitting,  
still holding her hand.  
  
"I've had them too." She replied.  
  
And then he voiced both their thoughts.   
  
"What is happening to us?"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Hehehe, I've FINISHED this chapter. Whatever shall happen next?  
  
Jaya 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Could This Be Love? (5/?)   
Author: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury belongs to her very lovely creators and so does   
General Zoicite, ditto for the other Generals/scouts. And anyone who I've   
missed.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Summary: Some fun away from the Negaverse.  
Note: This is the fifth chapter of a new series, which is helping me do away  
with the bloody big wall that is blocking my creativity.  
Hopefully, this will give me idea's for Memory fades, but until then that   
series is on hold. Oh, and I prefer Ami spelt like this, and I never like the last name Anderson, so Ami has her Japanese name, but everyone else has their other name with Japanese last name. Oh, and Zoicite is a man, and hasn't had a relationship (of the sexual kind) with Kunzite for a while. None of the Generals are dead.  
Dedication: To Kaze no beru, My first and most enthusiastic reviewer. And   
also to the person with the guitar and castanets who stalks Tuxedo Mask in   
the TV show.  
  
  
********************  
Could this be love?  
********************  
Chapter 5  
**********  
  
Mina Aino stalked around Ami's deserted apartment, incredibly worried and   
somewhat angry. Why hadn't Ami called again? Had the whole thing been a   
trick?  
  
Mina quickly discarded that thought. If it had been a trick, there would have  
an attempt to lure the senshi out to some remote point and do away. AND even   
if the 'other side' did try something of the sort, there was one   
teensy-weensy stumbling block. Ah, that is, she hadn't actually told the   
other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask about the message from Ami.  
  
Sure she'd told Luna and Artemis (A while previous, Mina had given up trying  
to hide things from her guardian cat. Lets just say it was something   
incredibly embarrassing, and incriminating from her Sailor V days, and leave   
it at that.), but they'd advised her against telling the scouts because...  
what was the phrase Luna had used? Oh yeah. "It may be a trick, and anyway,   
without Mercury's computer, we couldn't track the signal anyway."  
  
So Mina, once again was left to go through Ami's apartment. But there were no  
signs of a struggle, or anything. If she hadn't known any better, Mina would  
have said that Ami had just vanished into thin air. Funnily enough, that was  
exactly what had happened.  
  
And the police! The local police had not been informed of the dissapearance   
of Miss Ami Mizuno a little over a month previously. Considering the track   
record for finding people who had dissappeared, if the Sailor Senshi could   
not find one of their own members, what luck would law enforcement have?  
  
And where was Dr Mizuno?  
  
*  
  
Ami and Zoicite sat relatively close together, hands clasped and not saying   
anything. After all the visions, the somewhat impromptu kisses, reading   
(her), avoiding people (him), had led them to the place that they were at   
this point in time...England.  
  
If only her friends could see her now...they'd either have a heart attack or   
burst out laughing. Inexplicably, Zoicite had woken up that morning, walked   
into Ami's room, and invited her out.  
  
********************  
Four hours previous   
********************  
  
Zoicite awoke feeling, well, jaunty. Happy. Not covered by the 'Cloud of   
Perpetual Doom' that generally covered the whole Negaverse. For once, he did  
not dress in his usual Generals greys, but for the first time in a while,   
dressed in a pair of jeans and a worn black T-shirt.   
  
He walked down the hallway, knocked on Ami's door before letting himself in.  
  
When Ami had awoken however, she was surprised to see a short blue sundress   
draped over the back of the chair at the vanity. Puzzled, she had slipped out  
of bed, and gotten dressed in it, admiring the cut as it flowed around her   
figure. She sat down at the vanity table, and began brushing her hair.  
  
It was at this point when Zoicite walked into her room. He stood behind her   
in the mirror, and uttered the words that would make her day a lot more   
interesting.  
  
"Lady," He said, a peculiar note in his voice. "I was wondering if you would   
like to come on a trip with me today."  
  
Ami's mouth twitched into a semblance of a smile. "And where would we be   
going Sir?" She asked, struggling not to grin at the way he was acting. 'Like  
a kid at Christmas', she thought.  
  
"England." He said, fighting to keep from dancing nervously from foot to   
foot.  
  
Ami's smile beamed out at him. "Certainly My Lord." She said smoothly, "It   
would delight me very much to visit a place which I have not seen in so long,  
but that never the less, holds a special place in my heart."  
  
Ami spun around in her chair, took the arm offered, and Zoicite pulled her to  
her feet. The past was a constant companion nowadays. They were both   
reverting to manners and actions that were common an Age previous.  
  
She pulled a pair of sandals onto her feet, and let Zoicite wrap his arms   
around her waist. Ami leant her head back against his shoulder, and they   
dissappeared in a fluttering of rose petals.  
  
*********  
Present  
*********  
  
Ami laughed when she saw the large plush toy hippo that Zoicite had won for   
her. They had found a carnival after breakfast. Well, actually, Ami and   
Zoicite had been enjoying a breakfast of pancakes (blueberry) and syrup, when  
the waitress had brought up the carnival that had been set up a few streets   
away in a large park.  
  
He'd looked so cute when he had jumped up and down, and all because he'd won   
a prize in a throwing game. Obviously they didn't have that sort of thing in   
the Negaverse.  
  
They'd rode the ferris wheel twice, as well as the twirl a whirl. And done   
tests of skill. And then they'd had icecream and lunch.  
  
Later, as it became dark there was a beautiful fireworks display. Zoicite put  
his arm around her slim shoulders, and she leaned into him.  
  
Although it was peaceful....it wouldn't last. Something was going to happen   
soon. She couldn't live in Zoicite's rooms, hidden away for much longer. As   
much as she loved....yes loved(!) him, she knew either or both of them could   
be hurt.  
  
Ami had stopped denying that somehow she had fallen in love with him again.   
Even after what had happened to her the first time...  
  
  
*********  
The Past  
*********  
  
"I can't fight you Zoicite!" She called out, barely managing to keep her   
emotions in check.  
  
"The weakest senshi can't defend herself against a single General? Pathetic!  
They should have replaced you years ago, girl."  
  
"Mercury bubbles...BLAST"  
  
They threw attacks back and forth, well matched, until Mercury slipped on her  
own ice and then...SNKT  
  
It had been a terrible fight. Mercury had been the first to fall, at the   
hands of her fiance Zoicite no less. After she had died, Zoisite had looked   
around him, bewildered. Wondering how he had come to be in this place.  
  
Hadn't he been on Earth, fighting the Negaverse to keep them from taking   
over?   
  
Looking down at himself, he saw the grey and felt shocked. 'This can't be   
happening.' He thought.  
  
But then, he saw Her body. Her sailor whites fading before his eyes into a   
simple long blue dress. And she still wore his ring. And a bloody hole   
through her chest. Exactly the same shape as the blade of his sword.  
  
One by one, the other senshi fell. Zoicite was dragged away from Her body as   
the great Shadow was released.  
  
Then Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal, and he remembered no   
more.  
  
Of course, he was reconditioned when he returned to the Negaverse. His love   
for Ami being retransfered to feelings for Kunzite. Modified memories, that   
sort of thing.  
  
Love was a weakness, and the Negaverse did not tolerate weakness. Of any   
kind.  
  
  
************  
The Present  
************  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Ami was shaken awake, from where she was sleeping, her   
head on Zoicite's lap, covered with his jacket. Suddenly, Ami realized that   
she had been crying in her sleep. Quite a bit in fact, if the moisture on her  
face was any indication.  
  
Quickly, she sat up, and brushed the tears away. Forcing a smile she looked   
over at him.  
  
"Just reliving some old memories." Ami replied, her smile a little more   
genuine.   
  
"Unpleasant?" He asked softly, even though he already knew the answer."  
  
"The final battle." She whispered.  
  
She didn't need to say anything more. Both of them had fairly bad memories of  
that time, even if his had been brainwashed out of him.  
  
Zoisite stood, and pulled Ami to her feet. Walking into a secluded alcove,  
he wrapped his arms around her, and teleported them back to his place at the  
Negaverse.  
  
Suddenly tired, Ami showered and got ready for bed. Within moments of sliding  
into bed, she was asleep.  
  
Zoicite sat next to her bed.  
  
"I'm going to have to let you go." He said softly, brushing a stray hair back  
from her forehead.  
  
Then he stood and made his way to his workroom.  
  
He had work to do.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Well, I am finally done chapter 5. Hopefully there will not be such a huge  
gap between chapters next time.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
J :) 


End file.
